


and so, the heart will sleep sombre

by Leadcrown



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, but whatever i'll write something longer next time, circa volume 3-4 blake, i have a full on analysis of this piece of work, maybe i'll post it later, not my best but i'll cater to the character better next time, sksksk freakin love my gorls, so this is super short, this is probably all going to be deleted once i work on something properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadcrown/pseuds/Leadcrown
Summary: It's the early hours of the day and it's at that moment that the heart realises that the house divided against itself cannot stand on its own.





	and so, the heart will sleep sombre

There’s something to be said about having a pet, a baby, a living being in your care. To feel them under your touch and have their tiny, tiny heartbeat against the chambers of their heart pulsating at your fingertips. So vulnerable they are as you hold them, teetering on trust, expectant that you’ll catch them when they fall and that, most of all, is what terrifies me down to the soul. It’s so raw and too exposed, like skinning calluses because nothing really affects you when you have thick skin. It’s chilling to watch the growth of them under your care and feel yourself become more and more attached, but you saw it all coming from the very beginning, it was simply a matter of when you’d accept it; Like a fly caught in a spider’s web knowing its struggle futile as it only traps itself more, yet it still carries on.

Snapped open startled eyes are reflected in the glassy look they have in their own when she pulls her hand back in the late hours from their touch; blank, as their gentle tired eyes open at the lack of her presence that was cushioning them, and she realises that she's enveloped them in herself. No one forced her, _'it was all you'_ , her heart mutters. Yet, there’s an odd mix of endearment and fear and the feel of it just wants to make her run. Her hands run all over you and she revels in the warmth she knows you feel from it, _‘Take it,’_  Blake thinks,  _‘take all my love so only decisions remain.’_.

It makes her sick when you sink into her touch and make soft small sounds that only with our proximity she can hear. Her eyes are open in horror as you both stay in silence, breath caught in her throat and she feels like she's suffocating but her hand still runs all over you, burning her mark in all your indentations.

_"I don’t want you to throw me away, care about me, get attached. I want you to stick to me as though you are a feather and I am a jar of tar."_

This is pathetic.


End file.
